


Don't Mess With Her

by astradanvers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts AU, I have no idea, Kalex, Tumblr Prompt, don't ask about the Cat/Eliza, establish Cat/Eliza, establish kalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody knows not to mess with Kara but nobody ever really messes with Alex anyway. Somebody does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mess With Her

**Author's Note:**

> This took unexpected turns, especially the whole Eliza/Cat thing but yeah, see what you guys think because I’m not even sure what I was thinking. Anyway enjoy.

Everybody in the school knows that Kara Danvers is off limits. Not only is her big sister, Alex, the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team but her girlfriend is too. See they are one in the same and to begin with that made some of the school uneasy but Kara and Alex don’t care for two reasons. One, it is their life, Eliza and the partner she’d married after Jeremiah’s death understand, well as much as they can, and they are happy. Two, is that they are not biological sisters, they are foster sisters and though Kara carries the Danvers name she was never legally adopted by Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers. Basically everyone knows that Alex will do anything to protect Kara but what no one ever realized, mostly because no one ever dared mess with her, is that Kara will do just as much to protect Alex.

“Lucy!” Kara calls, running up to the Slytherin girl in Alex’s year, “Have you seen Alex? She was supposed to meet me in the library half an hour ago but she never showed.”

Lucy studies Kara, “You haven’t heard?”

“Heard what, Lucy?” Kara demands, panic seeping its way into her voice.

“Lord, threw a sectumsempra at her.”

“What?” Kara demands, hands clenching at her sides and face turning red in anger.

Taking a step back from Kara involuntarily Lucy nods, “It was in Transfiguration, Professor Grant rushed her to the hospital wing after closing up the wounds as much as she could.”

Upon hearing this Kara turns and takes off at a dead sprint through the halls of the school, trying to decide the shortest route to the hospital wing. She bursts into the room, less out of breath than she should be after the sprint she just made, and slamming to a stop upon seeing Professor Grant, Madam Pomfrey, and Eliza gathered around a single bed. She rushes forward, her arms wrapping around Eliza’s waist as she approaches, “I just found out,” she says quietly, her eyes traveling over her girlfriend in the bed. Alex’s face is still swollen, there’s a scar above her eyebrow and to the right side of her lip. Kara can detect the bulky spots under her shirt where there are clearly still cuts left behind by the curse.

“Where is the boy who did this?” Eliza demands, her eyes trained on Professor Grant who is watching Kara, the girl has become basically an apprentice to her in the last few years and with her seventh year fast approaching the older woman is already planning on offering her an actual apprenticeship.

“He’s in Headmistress McGonagall’s office.” Kara pulls away from Eliza and starts out of the hospital wing.

“Kara!” all three of the older women behind her call but she doesn’t stop to look back at them.

Her feet take her directly towards the Headmistress’ office and she barely stops before crashing into the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the office. She considers her Headmistress for a moment and then gives what she believes the password would be, causing the gargoyle to jump aside. She races up the stairs and barely pauses to knock at the door and receive a directive to enter. “Miss Danvers,” Headmistress McGonagall says when the young woman enters.

Kara however doesn’t even glance to the Headmistress, her eyes focused on the boy sitting across the desk from the Headmistress, a smug look on his face. She marches towards him, glances to McGonagall and mutters, “I’m sorry for this, Professor,” and punches Maxwell Lord in the nose, feeling the crunch of it under her knuckles. She leans towards the boy as he tries to stem the flow of blood from his nose, “If you ever come near Alex again, you sorry piece of shit, it won’t be her that ends up in the hospital wing, I promise you.” She steps back from him, looks to Professor McGonagall, “Can I stay until Alex is out of hospital, Professor?”

“Where exactly are you going, Miss Danvers?”

“Well I’ll be expelled won’t I?”

Professor McGonagall smiles, “No, Miss Danvers, I believe detention served with Professor Grant and twenty points from Hufflepuff will suffice.” She nods towards the door, “Now I believe the other Miss Danvers will be looking for you when she wakes.”

Nodding Kara moves towards the door, a small smirk on her lips as she heads down the stairs and back to the hospital wing as quickly as she’d left. When she gets back to the hospital wing Professor Grant is still there as well as Eliza but Madam Pomfrey has disappeared to check on another patient. When Kara gets back to the bed Alex is in she doesn’t bother with the chair that’s been left beside Eliza’s, simply slides onto the bed beside Alex, stretching out beside her lover being ever mindful of the older girl’s injuries.

“Where did you go?” Eliza questions quietly.

“Professor McGonagall’s office.” She glances over to Professor Grant, “I have detention with you and I lost Hufflepuff twenty points.”

Professor Grant smiles slightly, “Is that all?”

Kara shrugs, “I was in the Headmistress’ office and I wanted to get back here. If I had my way he’d be in that bed on the other end of the wing.” Feeling movement beside her Kara looks down and away from the two adults around them, “Hey,” she murmurs quietly, lips pressed to Alex’s forehead, “hey, baby, you’re okay. Probably a little sore but okay.”

Alex turns her face into the hollow of Kara’s neck, “What the hell happened?”

“Maxwell Lord,” Kara growls out, “he hit you with sectumsempra while you were in Transfiguration. Professor Grant brought you to the hospital wing.”

“He was being an ass,” Alex mutters against Kara’s neck, not bothering to move, even sensing that there are other people around besides the two of them. “I only turned him into a toad for a few minutes, there was no need for this.”

Kara sees Professor Grant cover her mouth as if to try and hide a laugh she never lets slip past her lips, “Alex,” Eliza says firmly, “you should not have turned him into a frog.”

Shrugging Alex soon lets out a hiss of pain, “He was talking about Kara, there was no way he wasn’t going to get some punishment for the shit he was saying.”

“You could have told me,” Professor Grant says.

Alex smiles against Kara’s neck, “No offense, Cat, but that feels kinda like running to my mom when somebody picks on Kara. I’ve done pretty well at protecting her these last six years at this school, it’s not gonna stop now.”

Sighing Kara gently pulls Alex closer, “I don’t want you to be gone next year.”

“I’ve been thinking about that,” Eliza says behind them, “Kara, you could probably get by with taking your NEWTS at the Ministry this summer, if you’re comfortable with it.”

“Can I just take them with the rest of the seventh years?”

“Are you ready?” Professor Grant asks, studying the two girls she has a soft spot for.

“You know I am,” Kara says to the older woman, who only grins.

Professor Grant nods and rises from her seat, “I’ll go and speak to Professor McGonagall then, shall I?” Kara nods and the older woman steps closer to the bed, leaning down to press kisses to each of their foreheads, “I’ll be back to check on the two of you later. Madam Pomfrey has already agreed to let you stay with Alex tonight.”

“Thanks, Cat,” Kara says, her chin resting on the top of Alex’s head.

The older woman circles Alex’s bed, dropping a kiss on Eliza’s lips, “I’ll see you in our rooms tonight?”

Eliza nods, “I’m going to swing by the Ravenclaw common room and check on Carter, let him know that Alex is okay because I’m sure no one has told him if he hasn’t showed up yet.”

Cat nods, presses another kiss to Eliza’s lips, “Thank you.”

“He’s my son too, ya know?”

“I know,” Cat says with a grin.

Kara smiles at Eliza and Cat, remembering how strange it had been for she and Alex when Eliza started dating the professor in Alex’s first year. In the end though they had warmed to both Cat and her son, Carter, whom both Kara and Alex protected like their own brother from the time he’d started Hogwarts the year prior.

“I’m going to walk out with Cat,” Eliza says, leaning over to press kisses to both girls’ foreheads as Cat had. “We’ll come by and visit tomorrow if Madam Pomfrey hasn’t released Alex yet. I know,” she says smiling at Kara, “you’ll still be here. No one could pry you away with a crowbar.”

After Eliza and Cat have disappeared Kara wraps her arm gently over Alex’s stomach while Alex shifts her head to rest against Kara’s shoulder, “What did he say, Lex?”

“Nothing important, Kar,” Alex says quietly. “He’s just a stupid, chauvinistic asshole.”

Kara presses her lips to Alex’s forehead, “He was talking about us, wasn’t he?” Alex nods, not moving from her spot against Kara’s shoulder. “What he says doesn’t matter, baby,” Kara whispers against Alex’s dark hair, “All that matters, love, is that we have each other and we have our family.”

“Are people always going to look at us like we’re wrong?”

“No,” Kara says quietly, “no they won’t, we’ll make sure they don’t.”

“Kara -”

“Sleep, baby,” Kara tells Alex, cutting off whatever protest is on Alex’s lips. “Dream about all the plans we’ve made.”

Alex hums into Kara’s neck, “Hey, Kara,” she says sleepily.

“Yeah, baby?”

“Will you marry me?”

Kara grins, presses a kiss to the crown of Alex’s head, “Of course I will, my love.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Alex,” Kara whispers, already wondering if Alex will remember she’d asked the question in the morning. “I love you too.”


End file.
